A wide variety of switches have been produced for use on the dashboard and elsewhere in automobiles and other automotive vehicles, for controlling various functions and components of the vehicle. For example, such switches have been produced of the lever action type, the rocker type and the push button type. In some cases, such switches have been of the detented type or the latching type, to produce a plurality of definite operating positions. In other cases, such switches have been of the spring returned type, having a biasing spring for returning the operating member of the switch to its initial position, after the operating member has been moved momentarily to its actuated position.
One principal object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved control switch, particularly for use on vehicles, and having a slide action, in that the operating member of the switch is slidable to a plurality of positions by the operator of the vehicle.
A further object is to provide such a new and improved slide action switch which is reliable, easy to operate, highly compact, attractive in appearance, easy to assemble and low in cost.